Final Goodbyes!
by Bakagou
Summary: Saying goodbye to a dear friend is hard to bear. Its even harder when that goodbye will be the last thing they'll ever say to each other. [NaLu] One-Shot
Lucy had never been able to be good with goodbyes nor was Natsu. Saying goodbye to each other was especially devastating to say the least. Some may say "But goodbyes don't have to be forever right?" Wrong. Some good-byes, if you're that unfortunate, may just be the last. Natsu wished he was part of the fortunate majority where there will be a hello after the goodbye.

In his hands laid the twinkle in his eyes, the spark that created his hearty flames. Only, this twinkle had stuck out. No longer sparkling as bright as he would always see her, she was now pale and cold. Space was also known as being cold and empty, but beautiful in so many ways that words cannot properly be used to describe just the intensity of it. Just like her.

Lying in the pool of her own blood, Lucy stood still and motionless. The gravity of knowing she was no longer alive made a black-hole rip open in the dragon slayer's heart. Wendy, who was with them the whole entire time in silence, bit back the urge to scream. The little dragon slayer clenched her fists and held back any new tears that threatened to come. _If only…if only I was a better healer_ she thought.

* * *

" _Wendy!"_

 _Wendy spun around in an instant at the recognization of her name. The voice had sounded desperate and in a rush as if it was racing to achieve something before it was too late. Following where she heard the call, Wendy found a flash of pink hair among the dark, ominous vegetation of the forest they were in. Instantly, she identified the pink hair as being Natsu, but he wasn't the only one there. From the distance she could make out locks of messy blonde hair in his arms. The dragon slayer nearly froze when she caught a whiff of both of them._

" _Blood" she thought, "And its Lucy's!" At the realization of this, her footsteps broke out in an all out dash towards the pair. Natsu faced Wendy once she got to them. Pain struck at Wendy's heart when her brown eyes met the pleading; sadden onyx eyes of the fire dragon slayer. Getting down on her knees quickly to match Lucy's level, a magic circle formed around her hands and she placed them just above celestial mage. Lucy's body surprisingly wasn't at all scratched, or as badly damaged as Wendy had initially expected. Despite the mass stab wound to the chest that developed a pool of blood, the rest of her body was clean and without a hitch. This puzzled Wendy, but she didn't bother to ponder deeper into this. Right now all her concentration should be on saving Lucy. That is if she could save her._

 _ **Her pulse is weak**_ _Wendy thought,_ _ **and it's getting weaker…**_ _She bit her lip. This was not good. Natsu watched on in silence never breaking the intense gaze that was on Wendy. Suddenly, Lucy's body jerked up and a gasp followed by a cough of blood escaped Lucy's mouth. The action surprised Wendy and she nearly fell back. Natsu, on the other head, jumped towards Lucy. His hand had quickly grabbed her back and was now holding her up._

" _Lucy!" he screamed. He only got several more bloody gurgled coughs from the dying mage._

" _Natsu!" yelped Wendy and she pushed him off just as she placed her own hands on Lucy's back. Being very aware of the hole in Lucy's chest, Wendy carefully titled Lucy gently to the side to allow the celestial mage to empty out the blood that was probably trapped in her lungs. Lucy had excreted a good amount of blood before nearly collapsing on the ground if it had not been for Wendy for holding her up. Natsu recovered from Wendy pushing him down came towards the two ladies and looked in paranoia at his best friend feeling completely helpless. Lucy, on the other hand, looked on with empty eyes and her breathing was shallow. She didn't respond to Natsu who gently tried to gain her attention by carefully shaking her arm. Instead, she was trying to mouth something to what appeared to be another Natsu only invisible._

" _Lucy…C'mon Lucy! Hey Lucy can't you hear me! Answer me!" Natsu cried out not liking how weirdly Lucy was acting. Wendy fully understanding why Lucy wasn't responding gently placed her hand on Natsu. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes. Wendy had always known Lucy to be a very strong person, but this…this was unbelievable. Lucy was trying to hang on to the last very bits of life so that she can say farewell to her loveable pink idiot. Natsu looked at Wendy and she noticed he was still trying to search for some way to make Lucy better through her. With an answer he probably wouldn't like, the sky dragon slayer dispelled her magic; her tears now flowing down her cheeks like a mad ravine._

" _Natsu...You need to say good-bye…"_

* * *

She knew very well that Natsu wouldn't blame her for Lucy's death, but she felt as if he secretly, behind her back, would hold a grudge against her. However, that was whisked away when Natsu turned around and looked at her with a soft, yet saddened expression. He signaled her over and once Wendy came he gave a small, weak smile.

"She wants you to say good-bye too Wendy" At this moment, Wendy couldn't hold it back anymore. Letting out the tears all at once the heartbroken healer launched out giving Lucy's body a tight, final good-bye hug.

"L-L-Lu-Lu-san, Go-g-g-goodbye!" sobbed Wendy whose young face was littered with tears. Her eyes were now red and puffy. Natsu leaned in and hugged both Wendy and his lost friend. Teras ran down his tanned, cheeky face. Unknown to the both of them the night sky had appeared and in the sky there was a single star that shined the brightest. It twinkled several times. Both dragonslayers looked up and swore they heard something. Something that they had thought said;

.

.

 _Goodbye_


End file.
